Yang Xiao Long (Multiverse saga)
Yang Xiao Long is a playable Character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Yang is a character from the series of internet, RWBY, created by Rooster Teeth Productions. History Yang is the daughter of the renown Huntress Raven Branwen, but her mother disappeared when Yang was still young. After her father Taiyang remarried to one of his teammates named Summer Rose, they had another child named Ruby Rose. However, Summer died on a mission. Heartbroken by the disappearance of both of her mothers, Yang went on a journey with her baby sister to find Raven and bring her back, nearly getting her and her sister killed in the process. Once she was brought back safe, Yang decided to become a Huntress and find Raven. After getting accepted to Beacon Academy, a school that trains Hunstmen and Huntresses with Ruby, Yang became a member of her sister's team, Team RWBY, becoming its main brawler and having as much fun as possible in the process. Ending Crash of Universes This new universe you brought more dangers that which hoped yang, but what yang not is expected was the attack to beacon, yang fight with their companions and some heroes that had arrived to the battle, yang is separated of the group for search to blake, finding her in the soil and seriously wound by his former companion, adam taurus , yang attacked furious, blake realized something approaching at full speed to yang and was put on his finger, was a ring of red lantern corps, he had felt all the anger of yang, with this, yang almost kills adam, so starting the beginning of the red lantern of beacon. Reign of Ultron The World War and Invasion Dark Reign Blackest Night Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attack * Ember Shot: Yang fires a short-ranged shot from her gauntlets, which can be followed up with two more. * Yellow Rocket: Yang releases an explosion from her gauntlets that propels her at the opponent in a powerful punch. * Eruption: Yang does an explosion-powered uppercut that knocks the opponent into the air, before smashing them back into the ground with a double-axe handle. * Bumblebee Breaker: Yang pulls back her fist before hitting the opponent with a powerful punch to the stomach, followed by shooting them point-blank with her gauntlets. Grab Ember Smash: Yang punches the opponent across the face before hitting them with an uppercut that launches them into the air. Yang then shoots at the opponent with Ember Celica before rushing at them when they fall and punching them in the stomach. Super Move Semblance: Yang activates her Semblance, gaining a fiery aura and greatly increasing her stats. The more damage Yang has taken before using this move, the bigger boost she will get. Ultimate Attack I Burn!: Yang does a dashing punch. If it hits, Yang throws her arms out and activates her Semblance, surrounding her whole body with a fiery aura. She then propels herself at her foe with a burst of flames before attacking with a merciless barrage of blazing punches that continuously knock them backwards. Yang then releases a powerful eruption of fire that blows the opponent away before finishing with a punch that sends the opponent on the other side of the screen. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: '''Yang rides her motorcycle onscreen and Ember Celica extends into gauntlets as Yang takes a fighting stance. '''Exit: '''Yang grins and places her right hand on her hip. '''Taunt: '''Yang fires five shots into the air and tells the opponent "this will be easy" or "nail it" Gallery Yang_3.png|Primary Vol2_Yang_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Secondary/Hunter costum Vol1_Yang_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|uniform Image Non Disponible.jpg|Red Lanterns suit Trivia * its actress's voice in Spanish, Catalina Muñoz, you gave voice to Jessica Jones in the series of the same name. * in the vault, you can unlock a video where yang sings this song forward of them dinobots. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Heroes Category:Strong Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Characters Category:Defender (Multiverse saga) Category:Speedsters